Naruto, Harem Lord
by Joshualien
Summary: The scroll, that damn scroll changes Naruto's life. What happened? Boys become girls? Why are they chasing Naruto for? Well, mistakes when using some justu and they create this. Naruto Harem. Rated M because possible future Lemon. You have been warned, or so I thought. "Don't leave me here alone guys..."-Naruto -Review Please- -Never own Naruto-
1. The Eyes and the Scrolls

Chapter 1: The Eyes and the Scrolls

* * *

Disclaimer: I never own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **-Naruto-**

I dash from tree to tree, running from the assassin. Each time I jump, my body hurts. As I bring two heavy things now, the first one is the one I am holding with my two hands and the other one is on my back. In both of my hands, I hold my little sister Natsumi. She is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. It was 9 years ago, when both of our parents died. I was three years old when it happened. All I saw was the Nine-Tails killed both of my parents as my dad sealed the Nine-Tails inside my sister. My parents asked me to protect my sister and that is what I am doing.

As I dash to a nearby tree, I slip and fall. Luckily, I able to cushion my sister, and I am saved by the scroll on my back which I stole. I quickly get up and ready for the upcoming attack. A giant shuriken fly toward my direction, I quickly take a kunai and I hit it with all my power.

"Naruto, just give me the scroll and your sister. If you do that I won't hurt you", he says.

"Mizuki-sensei, why are you doing this?"

"Hmmm… Why? I do it because I have a deal with Kumogakure to take your sister and the scroll."

"Natsumi, run!"

"But, onii-chan…"

"Just run and don't look back!"

As I order Natsumi, I don't realize that Mizuki-sensei dash and jump toward Natsumi. I am shocked to the situation. As Mizuki-sensei bring out a kunai and stab my sister. I feel burning up inside my body, inside my stomach. As it spread out toward my whole body, my eyes hurt. It feels like my eyes are getting fried. Then when I see Mizuki-sensei, I see blood everywhere. He is dead. I don't know what happened. But it doesn't matter now. I rush toward Natsumi and place my ear on her chest. There is a beat. Heartbeat is what I heard. I am glad she is still alive. But, the wound is deep and if she doesn't have immediate first-aid, she will die. As I place my hand on her belly, I feel like I am getting pulled. I close my eyes and open them.

I am in the middle of a sewer like place. Water is everywhere. I can hear dripping sound of water droplets fall from the pipes. I see light coming from a room. I walk toward the light and I saw Natsumi lying in the middle of the room. I run toward her and I see a red chakra covering her wound. Then I hear a chuckling sound from inside a cage. I see it. I see the Nine-Tails Fox. I feel my anger, my rage filling me up, but to my surprise he speak.

"Rather than be angry, you should be glad."

"Why should I be glad? You killed both of my parents!"

"Do you think I want to kill your parents?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I am your mother's friend. Well, I was. As she was giving birth, Madara came and controlled me."

"What? Madara. Madara Uchiha? But he is dead. You are lying!"

"I am not lying! Hah… It's true. If I am lying, why am I healing your sister then?"

"What? Healing?"

I see my sister's wound is recovering in incredible speed.

"I am sorry. I don't know if you are helping my sister."

"The name is Kurama, kid. It's okay. I understand."

Then I am back to the real world. I see my sister is fine. I am trying to get up but I can't. It feels like my chakra is drained out. So I am going to wait for Iruka-sensei. Then I remember about the scroll. I open the scroll and see a lot of jutsu but I manage only to learn one, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Then Iruka-sensei comes and picks both me and my sister. After getting back to the village, I explain to Sandaime about Mizuki-sensei. I give back the scroll to the Hokage and leave. But I forgot and now I remember I stole two scrolls. The big scroll is already in the hands of the Hokage. And I put the smaller one in my pocket. I take the scroll and open it, and I read the scribble hand writing which is "Belong to the Snake Prince, Orochimaru."


	2. My Rival, My Girlfriend

Chapter 2: My Rival, My Girlfriend

* * *

 **-Naruto-**

Today is the day that I officially a genin or so I thought. I was team up with Sakura and Sasuke, my rival. My teacher is Kakashi-sensei. He said that tomorrow is the real test for us to pass and become a genin. Geez… All I want is to become a ninja. And yesterday I tried to use the jutsu in the scroll. I thought it would work and make me a great ninja, but it didn't work.

 _Flashback_

"Belong to the Snake Prince, Orochimaru", the Sannin. I was shocked to read it. I read it, the whole thing. There were lots of jutsu. But one jutsu took all my attention, Snake Charming. Snake Charming, in the scroll was written "To be able to charm and attract snakes from the opposite gender of the user. Boost the user charming ability." After reading the jutsu, I tried to use the jutsu. I did the hand sign but nothing happened. Then I remember, I heard that Orochimaru is a human with the power of a snake. Maybe it didn't work out for me because I wasn't a snake. Bah… Whatever.

 _End of Flashback_

After the meeting with Kakashi-sensei, we go out from the school. I hate it. I hate seeing Sakura trying to make Sasuke go out with her. It's not like I like Sakura but I hate seeing Sakura trying to make that bastard go out. I just hate Sasuke. We walk toward the forest. Why are we going to the forest? Because I said to them that we need to practice our skills for tomorrow test that is. Well, they reluctantly go with me to practice.

When we arrive at the forest, I go alone and train my taijutsu and ninjutsu. Why am I going alone? Did I ask them to train with me? Yes, I did ask them. But as soon as we arrived, Sakura and Sasuke kept bothering me, so I left them. As I train and train harder, I feel no progression in my training at all. I stop and try to catch my breath. As I sit around, I open my pocket and take out the scroll. And I think, "Is there any jutsu in here that works?"

I close the scroll and walk back toward Sasuke and Sakura. There I see Sasuke training his taijutsu by punching the tree and Sakura admiring Sasuke. Geez… I hate it. I really hate it. I want to prank Sasuke. Then I remember a jutsu in the scroll. I open the scroll and look for it, Body Coating Justu. In my mind, if this really works then the leaves near Sasuke will coat him and scared him. It is perfect. I make the hand sign and focus it on Sasuke.

At first there is nothing happen, but then the leaves near Sasuke begin to swirl. I laugh but I keep my voice low. But then I see Sakura's body begins to shake hard. I get scared. Then Sasuke sees Sakura and rushes toward her. He holds Sakura but Sakura begin to convulse and something strange is going on with Sakura. I see her body is softening and melt. I am shocked and so is Sasuke. Sasuke tries to let run away but he gets stuck with pink goo that was Sakura a while ago. The goo begins to creep up to Sasuke and Sasuke struggle a lot. I want to help him, but I am scared. In no time, the goo covers Sasuke. Then weird thing happen. The goo that a while ago is covering his face begins to show a face. But it is not Sasuke's face, it is Sakura's. Then the goo slithering down and turns to water.

I run toward Sasuke or maybe Sakura, I don't know. But when I get there, I see a girl with long black hair, long as Sakura's hair but black as Sasuke's. She is beautiful. And something is really weird, the chest, the breasts are bigger than of Sakura's, way bigger. I know that Sakura's has A-cup. I know not because I'm a pervert, I know because I need to prepare for my sister. Okay let's get back. She has C-cup breast. I am astounded and I slowly move my hand to her breast. Then she open her eyes, those black eyes belong to Sasuke's and ask.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?"

I am too shocked because neither Sakura nor Sasuke use kun in my name. Sakura calls me by my name only "Naruto". And Sasuke calls me "Usuratonkachi."

"I don't know Sasuke."

"Naruto! Who is this Sasuke? Why are you calling me Sasuke?"

"Huh? But… I…"

"It's me you idiot, Sakura, Sakura Uchiha."

When I hear her say that, I am shocked. Sakura? Uchiha? Somehow I merge Sakura and Sasuke into one. And she even doesn't realize it. As I think about the current situation, she sees me; she sees my hand near her boobs. I thought she is going to slap me when she raised her hand but she grabs my face and sniff me. Sniff? That's weird. Why did she sniff me? I get caught by surprise when Sakura suddenly hold both of my shoulders and push me down.

I am lying down in the forest with a girl, just the two of us. She is on top of me, pinning me down hardly. I can't move, after using the jutsu I feel my chakra and stamina drained out. I can't push her, I can't. I want to ask her to get up but I am surprised when she speaks out.

"Naruto-kun, do you like me?"

I don't know what to say. She just asked me out of the blue. I don't know what to answer her. So, I just keep silent.

"Naruto-kun, do you like me? Naruto-kun?"

I don't know what to answer her. I just want to keep silent. Well, until I hear a sniffling sound. I look up to see her face. There I see tears coming from her eyes and flowing down to her chin. I hate it. I hate it more than Sasuke. I hate seeing a girl cries. I just hate it. This is why I hate Sasuke, because I know that he will hurt the girl that ask him out and make her cry. I need to stop her from crying. So, I just answer her.

"Sakura-chan, I like you. So, please don't cry."

"Naruto-kun do you love me?"

Love? She asked me? I don't know how to answer to that question. But, I don't want to make her cry.

"Sakura-chan, I love you."

She stops crying for a second. Then she wipes her tears.

"Really, do you really love me?"

"I really love you Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-kun, I am so happy."

She then grabs my cheeks with both of her hands. She pulls my head toward her and closes her eyes. Then I feel something soft touching my mouth. I am kissing Sakura. This is my first kiss, probably her too. It doesn't matter, she then let my head go and smile.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Hmm… Boyfriend huh… Well, I want a cute girl to be my girlfriend but this is too soon. But I answer her with a smile. Things will be hard for me from now on.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please leave a review for me.

Thank you for your support.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

* * *

Reviewers:

-Spear-of-the-doomed- The answers to your question is in this chapter. Hope you like it.

-redwolf23456- I hope it last until the last chapter.

-FranticOrangeJ- Thank you. And no you didn't ask lot of questions. And this chapter will answer your questions.

-thegodofanime- For Natsumi, she is like her mother or Kushina. Yes, she will be a part of Naruto's harem. I make her for my friend, Quira.

-BANKAIZEN- It's interesting for me too, even though I am the one who write it.

-Guest- Thank you.

-Quira- Thank you for helping me dude. Hahaha...

-Yukino- Thank you for reminding me.

Thank you for all reviewers. I feel like I wanna cry, just kidding. But seriously, thank you and I appreciate it.

* * *

 **-Naruto-**

It's been two weeks since that incident happened. Here I am chasing a cat for my mission. I don't know what to do anymore. Everyone thinks that this is normal. I mean Sakura is an Uchiha and the disappearance of Sasuke is normal. I asked the town people about Sasuke and they answered like "Who is Sasuke?" I mean Sasuke is very popular because of he is or was the last of the Uchiha clan beside his brother or so I heard. It's like everyone here, no, everyone in the world think that Sasuke never existed. The reality does change.

Moreover, Sakura now becomes the last Uchiha. She is in Sasuke's role. I mean she is now an Uchiha and has a brother. Huh… The more I think about it, the more my heart hurts. And now, I become Sakura's boyfriend. And the entire town folks know about me dating with Sakura, even my little sister knows it. Well, how did they know? They know because of that day, after the incident happened. Not to mention, the test, the genin test. I know now why the reality changes.

 _Flashback_

"Hmm… Sakura-chan, do you need to hold my hand?"

"Of course… We are now dating, so holding hand is not a problem."

"But the town people are looking at us. Beside, we just became a couple 10 minutes ago."

"Naruto-kun, you don't want to hold my hand?"

Hearing that word, I saw Sakura-chan face, there was a tear coming out. No, I didn't want her to cry, so I grabbed her hand tight. Then I smile at her and told her.

"No, it's not like I don't want to hold your hand. But, are you sure you want to be my girl? It's weird; you are going out with the 'Prankster'."

"Hmm… The last of the Uchiha clan with the 'Legendary Prankster', it suits for me. Besides, I don't care about other people think; the only matter to me is that I love you and you love, Naruto-kun."

Then she brought her head close to me and kissed me. It was bliss; I just wanted to kiss her. Hahaha… I heard people around us gasped. She then pulled away and I saw her face was red. Perhaps she was embarrassed too. But, what surprised me that the people who saw us kissing told us that we were suited for each other. I didn't know what to say, I meant with that was what happened to those people.

When I pranked Sasuke, they shouted at me and ordered me to leave him alone. But, now, Sakura which took over Sasuke's role in this world, dated me, kissed me, and they were supporting me. What happened to the world? What happened to Sasuke? Ahhh… Not to mention, the test. We walked around in the main street, looking at stores, and ate some. Then I walked Sakura's back to her apartment, which was belong to Sasuke not a while ago.

I walked back home, and I saw Natsumi seating and watching TV like the usual. It's her favorite TV show, an anime. Well, the anime was about a boy who was a jinchuriki and became the future Hokage after saving the world. Well, that was what I know. I didn't like to watch TV any way. Well, I went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. I told Natsumi that dinner was ready, and she came in to the table. We ate and talked about things like ninja and stuff, but suddenly she asked me.

"Hmm… Onii-chan, have you ever kissed someone?"

I choked myself and drank water. Kissed? I just kissed Sakura-chan today, and it was my first kiss. I remembered that moment when my lips and her lips were touching each other. Then I got back to the reality and answered her slowly.

"Yeaa…"

"What did kiss feel like?'

"Ehh… It felt like you know when you kissed me on the cheeks. I think."

"Hmm… Onii-chan, who was your first kiss?"

"Ahh… Well… She's Sakura-chan."

"Onii-chan, you kissed Sakura nee-chan? When was it?"

"Ahh… When… Today…"

"Naruto nii-chan kissed Sakura nee-chan today. Onii-chan, you need to take responsibility."

"Responsibility? What are you talking about Natsumi? And, why did you ask me about kissing anyway?"

"Konohamaru-san told me that when a boy kisses a girl, the boy needs to take a responsibility. He said that the girl will get pregnant, so I asked if you have ever kissed someone. I don't want onii-chan become an irresponsible man."

"Pregnant… That Konohamaru… Natsumi, listen to me. A girl won't get pregnant if you kiss her. That's not how thing work."

"Ohh… But you took responsibility right, onii-chan?"

"Yeeaaaah… I… Well, now I date Sakura-chan."

After the meal, I went to the bathroom to prepare Natsumi's bath. I called Natsumi and told her that the bath was ready and I went to my room. She answered me then went to the bathroom to take a bath. I heard water running down from the shower and there was a splash. I guessed she went in the bath I had prepared for her. I didn't understand. Why was Sasuke disappeared with everyone's memories of him? The only one remembered him was me. Even Sakura was acting differently. Ahh… I just didn't get it.

I sat on my bed and I opened the scroll to find the answer I was looking for. The Snake Charming jutsu, the Body Coating jutsu, and the scroll itself was a mystery. I read the entire scroll over and over again looking for the answer but I found nothing. It's been 30 minutes since Natsumi's took a bath. I heard the door sled open and Natsumi told that she had finished her bath. I answered her and got back to the scroll. There were no explanations in the scroll about what had happened today. But I read it one more time perhaps I missed something.

Then it happened, the feeling in my eyes again. It hurt, that feeling, that burning sensation in my eyes. I just couldn't help it. I wanted to scream but I didn't want my sister to worry over me. I just tried to endure it, then I went back to the scroll, as I was reading it, I saw it. I saw writing, I didn't understand it, and it wasn't there when I read it before. The writing wasn't it the scroll, it was like that it was in my head. I couldn't understand what was going on, so I continued my reading. As I stumbled on the Snake Charming, there was written, "Snake Charming jutsu won't work for anyone except for me. If anyone tried to use the jutsu then it will create different results. Such as the jutsu won't make the user to be attractive to snakes, but to females with certain conditions that had to be fulfilled." When I read that, I was shocked. This writing in my head, it's like it belong to Orochimaru himself. So, I used the jutsu and made Sakura fell in love with me. I became attractive to her and made her fell for me. But what I didn't get are the conditions that had to be fulfilled, and Sakura had fulfilled all of those conditions, but what were they.

Then I hurriedly searched for the next jutsu, the Body Coating. "As I explored through this country, I met a guy. He wasn't an ordinary guy, in fact he wasn't human. He was black all over, with green eyes that stand out. He was cold, and he has this aura of wickedness. He walked around the forest and then there was a white guy came. They looked alike. I heard they mentioned each other with the name so called Zetsu. As I looked at them, I saw the black one touched the white one and the black one covered the white one. It was a strange jutsu indeed. It was like they were merging. I returned to my lab, tried to recreate the jutsu with my knowledge. The first 23 experiments failed but then I succeed. But when I tried the justu on my lab rats or should I say lab captives, the justu merged them together with everything mixed up. As I researched about this, it seems that the jutsu made them to be one single entity. The target of the jutsu will be the parasite and the other one will be the host. As I researched more about it, it seems the more the user used their chakra, the more the reality will be affected. When I asked people around about the captives, they remembered nothing, but when I tried the jutsu one more time with less chakra, the folks know about them. I myself didn't understand what was going on, so never try to use this jutsu."

When I read the last part, I felt limb. I used a forbidden jutsu on my teammates or would be my teammates. I felt guilty. I felt my heart were about to burst. I had to fix this. But I didn't know how. Then the feeling in my eyes dissipated as I no longer could see the writing. I just lied on my bed and tried to sleep. I just couldn't walk to the bathroom to take a bath. My minds were clouded and needed to rest. I just closed my eyes and hoped that tomorrow would be fine.


	4. The Team and Mistake

Chapter 4: The Team and Mistake

* * *

This chapter is still in Naruto's flashback from the chapter before. Enjoy.

* * *

 **-Naruto-**

I woke up the next day, I felt really tired. I was still thinking about what had happened last night. About the scroll, the jutsu, and what I had done. I put the scroll in my pouch for safety. I looked at the clock and it was 6 o'clock pass 5. I walked out of my room, and went to the bathroom. I had a quick bath and brushed my teeth. I walked over to Natsumi's room and I saw her still asleep. I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for both of us. Even though Kakashi-sensei told us not to have breakfast, but I didn't care, I was starving. Well, the breakfasts were bacons and egg, with cereal and milk. I poured out an apple juice for me and orange juice for my sister.

I walked to her room and woke her up. She woke up with no resistant. As she walked down to the table, I laughed at her. She got angry because I laughed of her looks. I meant really who wouldn't laugh at her sister when she had her red hair stand up from her sleep. She got really mad and punched me but it didn't hurt at all, it was a kid's punch after all. I then touched her head and told her that she really looked like mom. Really, I looked like my father, with my yellow spiky hair and stuffs. And she really looked like mom with her red hair and stuffs. We knew no everyone knew about our parents, my dad was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and our mom was the Red Haired Demon, Kushina Uzumaki. As I told her that, I looked at my parent's photos then I saw him, Kakashi- sensei in my father's photos. Then I realized he was in my dad's old team. But I was curious what happened to the other two. But my curiosity didn't last long.

I had my breakfast and left my sister with an Anbu from the Third. I ran toward the training ground which was where we supposed to meet up. I arrived just in time, 7 o'clock, but the only one I saw was Sakura. She was leaning to a tree with a bright a smile on her face. As I walked over to her, she saw me coming and ran toward me. She jumped and hugged me. She greeted me and kissed my cheek. I felt embarrassed and my face burning up. I hadn't gotten used to with this. We sat near the tree with Sakura was holding my hand. Then we waited for Kakashi-sensei, a minute had passed, two minutes had passed, then an hour had passed. We waited and waited. It was 10 o'clock, 3 hours had passed since I arrived, and finally he arrived. He made an excuse about a black cat, an old lady, and helping others. I didn't really pay attention to his excuse.

We were led to the middle of the training ground. He told us about the bell and the test rules. There was only one bell, and the one who took the bell would be a genin. Since there were two of us then one of us would pass and the other would fail. When the test began I thought that Sakura would hide and attacked from her hiding spot. But she stood up next to me and told me.

"Naruto-kun, I will help you."

"Sakura-chan, but you will…"

"I know, I want you to be a ninja."

Then Kakashi-sensei interrupted our conversation.

"Sakura, if you fail this test then you can't kill him."

I remembered about Sasuke's dream. He said that he would kill someone. But to mean that his dream was now Sakura's made my heart hurt. But Sakura replied with a sad voice.

"I know, Naruto-kun is better than me. I am an avenger. Let Naruto-kun become a ninja."

When I heard that I made up my mind and I told her.

"Sakura-chan, you are not an avenger. I won't let you become an avenger. I will change your dream so don't give up. Let's become a ninja together."

"Naruto-kun…"

She replied me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah let's work together and get that bell."

I was ready to make an attack with Sakura supported me, but then Kakashi-sensei smiled, well I thought he was smiling, I didn't really know his expression under his mask. He then told us that we passed the test. I didn't really understand why we had passed. I meant we hadn't done anything. Then Kakashi-sensei explained about the test was about teamwork and we had shown teamwork just from our conversation. I was glad. Sakura and I became ninjas. Then Kakashi-sensei said that we had a day off and we should meet again tomorrow in the training ground then he was gone.

After the test, Sakura asked me to head out to eat. I was about to ask her to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen but she had dragged me. Then she stopped dragging me and there I saw, my favorite place, Ichiraku's ramen. I asked her why she dragged me here and she told me that because she knew that I was going to ask her to come to this place. She was really cute, she knew what I wanted and I thought that she was really sweet, but everything was my fault. She had different character because of the jutsu. I swore, I swore that I would fix this. We went inside and ordered some ramens.

After we had our lunch, we went for a stroll. As we walked, we met team 10, which consisted of Shikamaru, a genius from the Nara clan; he was my friend in the academy. He was a lazy guy but he was a good friend of mine. Next one was Chouji, a good friend of Shikamaru and a friend of mine; he was from the Akimichi clan. I heard that the Akamichi clan were good at expanding their body part and made them powerful weapons. He hated if someone called him fat, he was a powerful guy. The last one was Ino, from the Yamanaka clan; Sakura's rival. She was a little bit bitchy sometime when it was all about Sasuke. But since Sasuke "Never Existed", I wandered what would she had for her character.

"Hmm… Sakura, I heard that both of you and Naruto are going out. I never thought that it was true, forehead."

"What did you say Ino-pig?"

"What troublesome…"

"Good for you Naruto."

"Thanks I guess Chouji."

We walked together, we talked about our test, and we talked about our sensei. Sakura and Ino asked us if we wanted to accompany them to buy some clothes. Well, it seemed that Shikamaru didn't want to but he had no choice because Ino persuaded him, and Chouji just went with Shikamaru. As for me, I had to, why, because I needed to accompany my girl. Shikamaru, Chouji, and I planned to wait for them to buy their new clothes outside the store but they said that they needed our opinions. As they tried their clothes, I talked to Shikamaru and Chouji about their test. It seemed that they had different test than mine.

Then I heard Sakura was calling me so I turned my back and saw her. She was wearing a white V-neck shirt with an indigo jacket that matched with her black hair and black eyes, a white skirt that revealed her pale skin. But what attracted my attention was the shirt; it revealed her C-cup cleavage. She was beautiful. I was astounded. I heard she called my name and she giggled. Her giggled meant I stared at her for a while there. I blushed upon what I had done and I said to her that she was beautiful.

But then the next curtain opened and Ino came out. She made me shocked. She was wearing a purple dress which matched with her blue eyes and her golden yellow hair. Her dress was showing off her leg and it was tight. Even though she wasn't really a full grown teenager, the dress made her revealed her hourglass figure. Her C-cup breast stood out from her others. Well, I know that she was pretty and I acknowledged that but now I was caught by her charm. Then out of nowhere, I was punched by Sakura.

She ranted about how I looked at Ino and Ino giggled. She ranted about how I cheated on her by staring at Ino. I meant really, how anyone could resist seeing a beautiful girl wearing clothes that revealed so much. She dragged me out of the store after she bought the clothes and asked me to take her out for a date because of my little mistake. Well I didn't want her to punch me again so I agreed to her. I walked her home to her apartment. I was about to go home but I realized that the scroll was gone. Then I thought when Sakura punched me, probably the scroll flew out from my pouch. I ran toward the store and I saw the scroll; I was glad but the scroll was opened. I took the scroll and put them in my pouch but I heard Chouji was calling me or so I thought he was Chouji.

* * *

 **-Ino-**

I came out of the fitting room; I saw Naruto was staring at Sakura. But then he looked at me, staring at me. He was staring at me and my clothes, I thought if I looked weird or something, but then I saw Sakura punched Naruto. I giggled by the scene, Sakura ranted Naruto about cheating on her with me. Then she dragged him away out of the store after she paid for her clothes. I myself then paid for my clothes and asked them to go out and practice then I saw a scroll lying in the ground. I picked it up and opened.

I saw lots of jutsu and one of the jutsu attracted my attention. It was the Mind and Body Transfer jutsu, it attracted me. I meant the only one with the power to transfer one's soul to another person was the Yamanaka or should I say my clan. And it seemed it had almost the same hand sign as the Mind Body Change that belong to my clan. I tried to use it and made the hand sign. I pointed on Chouji and I felt my spirit was pulled out from my body. And I was awake in a different place. I was holding a chips bag, I realized now I was Chouji.

It seemed the jutsu were the same but then I heard a voice coming from my back. When I looked, I saw my body was lying down and my body was conscious. That was weird, my body was supposed to be unconscious. I ran toward my body and my body asked for what had happened just now. I realized that the one inside my body was Chouji. I was shocked and Chouji was too. We talked about what had happened and Shikamaru joined us. I tried to return back in a few minutes but I couldn't. I felt that "my body" or Chouji's wouldn't let me out as it felt like that now Chouji's body became mine.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I decided to find the scroll, but when I found it, Naruto was holding it and he put it into his pouch. I called out upon Naruto and he greeted as I was Chouji. I asked to him if the scroll belong to him and he said yes. I explained to him about what happened to me and Chouji. After my explanation, I saw his eyes were empty, and then he said it was his fault. He told me that it happened to Sakura and Sasuke too but with different jutsu. But I didn't know who Sasuke was. He said that he would fix this. But somewhere in my heart, it felt that I didn't want to return.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please leave a review for me.

Thank you for your support.


	5. News

**Joshualien**

Sorry guys, I want to remake this story to a better one.

I'm sorry for those who waited for the next chapters.

I'll try to make a better one with the remake.


End file.
